Day Before and The Day Of
by All Fall Apart
Summary: It's just a story of when the team is called into a case and what they do around Christmas. Mostly about Tony and what he sees and does. It has McNozzo in it, early in their relationship. I know that it's really past Christmas, also I haven't updated in a while. Here's chapter 12.
1. Early Morning Start

**Normal Disclaimer. DPB owns NCIS and all the characters. **

**I thought that I would post this as a Christmas present. I have some of the other chapters already written I will post them soon.**

* * *

><p>Tony paused to look outside for a second in his rush to get dressed. Gibbs had called him 5 minutes earlier and said that they had a case. Tony sighed as he saw the weather conditions, it looked like a blizzard.<p>

Tony went back to getting ready; Gibbs said he would be there in 10 minutes, though he lives 20 minutes from Tony's. Tony decided that he would wear his green turtle neck sweater, black dress slacks, and his dress shoes.

He quickly walked out of his room and into his kitchen. He grabbed an apple and took a bit out of it. He looked at his watch it was almost 10 minutes, he better head down so that Gibbs doesn't have to wait.

Tony threw on his jacket and threw away what was left of the apple he had quickly devoured. He went out the door and walked outside and stood in front of his door. He stood there for about 5 minutes before he saw the car drive up. Tony ran out and jumped into the car.

"Your 5 minutes late, Boss." Tony remarked as he buckled his belt.

"I know, it's the damn snow." Gibbs grunted, "I didn't want to crash."

Gibbs speed down the street, making sharp turns suddenly using one of his short cuts to whatever crime scene they had. They rode in silence as Gibbs concentrated on the road and Tony tried to get warm.

Gibbs looked at Tony and noticed he was shivering slightly. "How long were you waiting for me?" Gibbs asked.

"Not long, Boss." Tony said shrugging. "Just about 5 minutes."

"You could have waited inside," Gibbs stated. "You know that your lungs can't take too much. Also you get sick really easily since..." Gibbs trailed off, but Tony understood what he was talking about.

"I thought you were going to be there in a minute or so." Tony said, "Any ways, I'm fine."

Gibbs looked at Tony and mumbled under his breath, "You better be."

They got to the crime scene, "Where's the body Boss?" Tony asked as they got out of Gibbs car.

Gibbs looked around, they couldn't see anything. The snow covered the ground and the snow was so thick that they could barely see 5 feet in front of them. "I don't know, but we better try to find the body."

"Where are McGee and Ziva?" Tony asked curious about why they were the only ones here.

"That's simple," Gibbs said, "Ziva doesn't like driving in snow."

"It'll take them forever to get here with Probie driving." Tony sighed; guess they were going to do the brunt of the work. Tony zipped his jacket up higher as a gust came, sending snow and cold air towards them.

They searched for about 20 minutes and they hadn't found the body. McGee and Ziva hadn't shown up yet. Tony was a bit worried, but he was mostly busy trying to find the body. He was getting colder, "Call Ducky and see where they are." Gibbs said from somewhere from Tony's right, "Also call and see where McGee and Ziva are."

"OK, Boss." Tony said pulling out his cell phone.

He dialed Ducky first; it rang about 3 times before Ducky answered. "Doctor Mallard speaking." Tony heard from the other line.

"It's Tony. Where are you guys?" Tony asked.

"Oh, well we got a bit lost, but we've found our way again, we should be there in about 5 minutes if we don't get lost again."

"OK. We haven't located the body yet. The snow has covered the body; we have been searching for about." Tony paused and looked at his watch, "little over 20 minutes."

"Oh my, Anthony." Ducky said concerned, "You shouldn't be out in the snow for that long. What if you get sick, lad?"

"I'll be fine, I need to call Ziva and McGee, See you Ducky." Tony said hanging up.

Tony dialed Ziva's number since McGee was driving. It rang about 2 times before she answered.

"Hello?" Ziva said.

"Hey it's Tony. Where are you guys?" Tony said

"We are on the high way, there was a crash and the traffic is really bad." Ziva said sounding tired of sitting in the car.

"OK. Try to get here as fast as you can. The snow has covered the body and we need to find it as quickly as possible." Tony said sighing.

"We'll be there in a Jeffy." Ziva said.

"I think you mean jiffy." Tony said smiling. "Bye." Tony hung up and started his search for the body again.

"Boss," Tony said when he could see the faint outline of someone in front of him. The figure turned when he heard Tony's voice but then quickly fled. "Hey!" Tony called running after him, as Tony ran past the spot the figure was at he saw the body. Tony almost caught up and called out again. The figure stopped and swung a punch at Tony. Tony tried to dodge it but slipped and the fist caught him on the cheek. Tony fell to the ground and the figure ran away.

Tony stood up slowly, he turned back the way he came and saw another figure running towards him. He stood ready to tackle this person down. When the figure got closer he saw that it was Gibbs. Tony sighed and relaxed, he was cold and tired and now wet also.

"Are you OK?" Gibbs said stopping in front of his agent and giving him the once over.

"Yeah. Found the body." Tony said. They started to walk back to where they were searching. Tony went over to where he had seen the body; it was a male Navy lieutenant. He looked to be around 23; he was in his formal outfit. There were two dark spots on the lieutenant's chest where he was probably stabbed. Tony quickly started to take pictures; he wanted to be done as soon as possible.

Tony was done with pictures and was starting to sketch when Ducky finally came. They saw the ME van. Gibbs quickly headed over to lead them to the body leaving Tony alone with the body. He finished sketching out the body. He looked around; the body had to have been there for a while. It looked like the figure uncovered the body. Tony sighed and knelt near the body so that he could look for any evidence that might have been buried by the snow.

Tony searched for about 5 minutes on one side of the body and found nothing. By then Ducky had come and took the body back to the van to take the body back to Autopsy. Tony started searching by where the feet had been. His hands were almost so numb that he almost didn't feel the butt of what looked like to be a knife.

Tony carefully uncovered the knife, he fumbled with the camera and finally got a picture. He bagged the knife and went to his boss who was calling to see where McGee and Ziva were. Tony held up the knife, you could see the blood that was still on the blade. Gibbs nodded to Tony, "Where the hell are you guys?" Gibbs said suddenly. Tony decided to go back to the body and search for any other evidence.

_It's almost what it was like before Kate came. Just the two of us, a two man MCRT._ Tony smiled at the thought of the good old days. It's not like he didn't enjoy working with others, hell it was almost easier for him. Though he sometimes missed when Tony would get all the attention from the man he looked up too.

"Tony." Tony looked up and saw Gibbs standing there with a frown. "It looks like McGee and Ziva got lost so it's going to take them a while to get here. I told them to just go back because we were almost done here."

"OK, Boss." Tony said still searching moving on to about where the head of the body was. "I think the knife is the only thing that is around the body, it would be easier if it wasn't snowing so hard. We could see where he might have been and had possible left any evidence."

"Tony let's go back." Gibbs said, "I'm freezing, you must be cold too."

"Nah, boss. I'm fine." Tony said but he jumped up to leave. He was really cold and wanted to get to the warm building of NCIS.

They packed all the gear and left. They drove mostly in silence; Gibbs drove fast, but not reckless enough that he was putting them in danger. Tony looked outside at the falling snow; he was really starting to hate the snow.

Tony closed his eyes and he fell asleep. Gibbs looked over at Tony and smiled, he would never have been able to do this without him. Gibbs turned the heat up and put on some quiet music.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please review. :)<strong>


	2. Warmth Again

**Here's the second chapter. I thought that I would post one more before I go to bed.**

Tony was awakened by someone calling his name. Tony opened his eyes, he could tell he was in the NCIS parking lot. He looked over and saw Gibbs closing the door to the driver side. Tony got out of the car and instantly felt the chill of the wind seeping through his jacket. Tony joined Gibbs at the back of the trunk and grabbed the remaining stuff.

When they finally got into the building Tony was so happy, he could feel the warmth of the heaters and he knew he had a change of clothes in a draw over by his desk. Tony had grabbed all the evidence and went down to Abby's lab.

"Abby." Tony called, Abby turned and saw Tony she brightened, but her look suddenly turned dark.

"What happened to you?" Abby said walking over to Tony and gently putting a hand on his bruised cheek.

"Oh, it was nothing." Tony said shrugging, "the murder might have been there and when I tried to talk to him he ran. When I caught up he threw a punch and I couldn't dodge it very well."

"Oh, poor baby." Abby looked him over, "you're clothes are wet too."

"Well I fell when he punched me," Tony said, "then I had to dig around to get that knife."

Abby punched him, "You shouldn't have done that, what if you get sick because you got all wet and hurt?"

"It couldn't have been helped, Abby. Gibbs and I were the only ones that processed the scene." Tony said with a sigh.

"Where were Ziva and McGee?" Abby questioned.

"McGee was driving and they got delayed in traffic because of an accident." Tony stated, "I'm going to a go up so I can change my clothes."

Tony started to turn when Abby gave him a quick hug. "Take care of yourself,please don't get sick."

"I know, Gibbs will kill me if I get sick again." Tony said hugging Abby back and then turning to go back to the elevator.

When Tony got up to the bull pen Ziva and McGee had finally arrived. Tony went straight to his desk and got out his extra clothes. "Sorry we couldn't be there to help, Tony." McGee said.

Tony looked over to McGee, "It's OK, Probie." Tony looked confused when McGee gasped suddenly.

Then he realized it was the bruise, "It's nothing, McGee. I got it chasing someone."

"What are you talking about?" Ziva asked walking towards them to see what McGee was looking at.

She looked mildly surprised, "What happened?" Ziva looked like she was scrutinizing it. Tony explained to them what happened.

"Now, if you will please excuse me I would like to get changed." Tony finished.

They both looked at Tony's clothes and saw that they were wet and Tony headed to the bathroom to change.

Tony walked through the silver door and put his clothes on the counter of the sink. He started to shrug off his jacket when McGee walked in. He wasn't exactly surprised, but didn't expect him to come in so soon.

"Are you sure you're OK?" McGee asked leaning against the counter as Tony started to pull off the green turtle neck.

"Yes I'm fine." Tony stated for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. "I'm a little cold and my cheek hurts a little, but that's all," Tony pulled on the new sweater, this one was blue, it was also a turtle neck.

"OK." McGee started to walk away, Tony grabbed McGee's arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks for caring, Tim." Tony smiled; he knew McGee was unsure about their new relationship.

McGee pulled back; his cheeks were tinted with a light blush. "I really do care Tony."

"I know Tim," Tony whispered, "That's why I like you and only you." Tony smiled as McGee's blushed darker. "Now, I've got to finish changing."

Tim nodded, "I better get out there before Gibbs gets there." McGee smiled at Tony and walked out of the bathroom.

Tony couldn't stop smiling as he finished changing, he felt great. Tony walked out of the bathroom and went back to his desk. He put his wet clothes on the wall of the pen so that they could dry. "Where did Gibbs go?" Tony asked looking around for the Boss.

"He went to talk to the director." Ziva said.

"OK." Tony said confused, Gibbs doesn't like seeing the director if he doesn't have too. "Did you have any plans for Christmas?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Yes, I was going to take a flight today and see my father." Ziva said not looking Tony in the face, "What about you?"

"I had some plans," Tony said, "So are you and your father talking again?"

"We have started talking once again; I was hoping that we could talk more over the holidays." Ziva said, "But I know that I choose to put my loyalty in NCIS and America." Ziva started working, typing in her computer.

"You know we will get some extra days because of this, you could go see him then. I think he'll understand." Tony said not looking at Ziva. At least I know that she has a chance with her father. Hopefully she can get everything patched back up.

"DiNozzo." Tony was shaken from his thoughts; he looked up the stairs and saw Director Vance.

"Yes, Director." Tony said standing up straighter.

"I want to see you in my office." Vance smiled at Tony, confusing Tony.

"OK." Tony said carefully, walked up the stairs, and followed the director into his office.

Tony walked into the office and saw Gibbs comfortable sitting in one of the chairs, the director gestured to one of the chairs and Tony took a seat. Tony looked at Gibbs, Gibbs just smiled at him.

"Should I be worried," Tony said chuckling nervously, "You guys keep on smiling at me."

"Should we be insinuating that you don't like our smiles, Special Agent DiNozzo?" Vance responded.

"No, that's not what I meant sir." Tony said, the joke making him more nervous.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, Gibbs has informed me that you and he were the only two that processed the scene."

"Yes that's correct." Tony said looking at Gibbs.

"Yes, well Gibbs has been trying to convince me that you are a worthy agent and that I should trust you." Vance said standing in front of Tony. "Well I would like to put you up for the Agent of the year, I feel that you deserve it."

Tony looked at him and blinked, then blinked again, and then looked at Gibbs. "Aren't you normally the one who gets that award?"

Gibbs smiled at Tony and said, "I normally do, but I never accept them. You normally get them for me."

"I'm sorry Director, but I do not wish for the award." Tony said standing up. He walked out of the office leaving a surprised Director and team leader.

Tony didn't want it, if he would ever accept it; it would be without Gibbs help. He doesn't understand the reason for the annoyance and he also felt really uncomfortable. Tony got back to his desk and started working, "What did the director want?" Ziva asked.

"It was nothing, just wanted to know about some information about some past case." Tony said never looking up.

"DiNozzo, I want to have a conversation with you." Gibbs said walking up to Tony's desk. "Conference Room."

Tony sighed, got up, and followed Gibbs in to the elevator. Gibbs immediately, stopped the elevator immediately. "What was that about?" Gibbs asked, "You always accept my awards, you even keep them. Why are you now declining your own award?"

Tony wasn't sure why, but he felt really annoyed, "Well, it's just my job to do this; also I don't really feel like I deserve it."

"What do you mean you don't deserve it?" Gibbs said, "What you did today, with the way your lungs are-"

"Gibbs, that's it!" Tony cut him off, "I feel that I'm probably getting it because of my lungs. Even with my lungs I should still be held at the same capacity as McGee and Ziva, if not better. I shouldn't be treated better than them because of my lungs." Tony was breathing heavily as he said all of this. He had that uncomfortable feeling again; he put his hand to the wall, suddenly feeling really dizzy.

"Are you OK?" Gibbs asked Tony. Tony heard the question but his mind was concentrating on getting air into his body.

Finally Tony said between deep breaths, "Inhaler. In. Bag." Gibbs understood and started the elevator again. When the doors opened Gibbs immediately headed to Tony's desk to search his bag. Tony stayed in the elevator, now he knew what the uncomfortable feeling was; he was going to have one of his rare asthma attacks.

Gibbs finally had found the inhaler and went back into the elevator and handed it to Tony. Tony inhaled it two times, he started to feel better. "I'm sorry." Tony said, "I didn't mean to get so mad."

"Don't say you're sorry." Gibbs said.

"I know, it's a sign of weakness." Tony sighed.

"That's not what I meant; I just realized how we treat you in the winter time. We act like you are going to fall over or you're going to get the pneumonic plague again. I'm sorry." Tony looked at Gibbs surprised that he said he was sorry.

"It's OK. Anyways you're not breaking the rule by saying this, there is always Rule #51." Tony said smiling a little at Gibbs.

"Back to work." Gibbs said suddenly and they left the elevator. Tony immediately went back into work mode. When he got to his desk he quickly put away his inhaler and started working. Gibbs sat back at his desk and McGee and Ziva stared at both.

**I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter. I won't be able to post much till later tomorrow becuase I am having Christmas at the neighbors. I will have at least one more chapter up tomorrow.**

**Edit: I'm just doing some editing of this story that I've noticed. The stories still the same.**


	3. Solved and Invited

**Here's the next chapter that I promised, sorry it was posted so late.**

They got back to work and about an hour later Gibbs phone rang. "Gibbs." Gibbs said into the receiver. He was quiet, and then he said, "We'll be down." Gibbs hung up, "Abby has the results back, come on."

They all got on to the elevator, Gibbs and Ziva in the front, Tony and McGee were in the back. McGee looked at Tony; Tony looked at McGee and mouthed "What."

"What was with earlier?" McGee mouthed back.

"I'll explain later." Tony mouthed, moving his hand a little so that it brushed McGee's. Tony gave a small smile as McGee blushed.

The doors to the elevator opened, they could hear Abby's music blaring from the lab. They all walked in and Gibbs walked into her office and shut off her music. "Hey!" Abby protested when her music was shut off.

"What do you got Abbs?" Gibbs asked handing Abby her Caf-Pow.

"Well, G-man, I've got and the blood results and DNA from the skin under the nails of the victim. They belonged to a Charlie Varick. Also there was one finger print on the knife Tony found and it matches the Charlie's also. Here's the address of his house." Abby wrote the address down on a sticky note and handed it to Gibbs.

"Good work Abbs." Gibbs said giving Abby a kiss on the cheek, then left the office with the others in tow.

They drove, in the still snowing world, out to the house of a man named Charlie Varick. The house he lived in was huge; it was in the "good" neighborhood, where all the rich people lived. It was white, they had a long drive way, a three-car garage, and a pool they could see the edge of from the beginning of the drive way.

They parked the car and got out, Tony knocked on the door, and a maid opened the door and let them in. She went to get Charlie Varick, when he came into the waiting room Tony immediately disliked him. He had the air around him that he was so much better then everyone. He wore a full suit, his black hair was combed back to perfection, he wore an expensive looking watch on his right hand, he walked perfectly straight, and he had a scowl on his face. It reminded him of his father, the expression, the air, even the suit.

"What do you need?" The man's deep voice demanded.

"We have a federal warrant for your arrest, for the murder of Lieutenant Ned Bask." Gibbs said pulling out the hand cuffs. Charlie immediately pulled out a gun from his back.

"I will not go to jail for that, I will kill you all first." Charlie said, like as if they were talking about revenge about a girlfriend or something. "If you try to arrest me I will shoot him." Charlie pointed his gun at McGee.

"Aren't you in enough trouble?" Gibbs said, glancing at McGee who paled a couple of shades.

Tony looked at McGee and then glared at Charlie, _if he hurts a hair on Tim's head he will die, _thought Tony. Tony saw Gibbs sign him to tackle Charlie when Gibbs gave the signal. Tony knew it was for him. Abby had taught Tony sign language when Tony was in the hospital with Y-Pestis. He couldn't really talk much and he really missed communicating with Abby.

Gibbs gave the signal and Tony launched at the guy while Gibbs tackled McGee to the ground in case Charlie fired. Tony and Charlie fought until Tony finally got the gun away from him. Charlie gave Tony a punch to the gut before Gibbs could hand cuff him. Tony doubled over with a flashing pain from where he was punched.

"I should have hit you harder when I saw you at the crime scene." Charlie yelled at Tony.

"Good thing you didn't, but since you admit that we can add a 2nd attacking a federal agent to the charges. Not to mentions the attempt at murder and resisting arrest. We have enough evidence and witnesses here to put you in jail for the rest of your miserable life." Gibbs said shoving Charlie out the door.

McGee walked over to Tony who had straightened up, "Are you OK Tony." McGee asked anxiously.

"I'm fine." Tony said looking at McGee, "Are you OK?"

"Why wouldn't I be OK?" McGee asked confused, he wasn't the one who just got punched in the gut.

"Well normally having a gun pointed at you shakes you up a bit." Tony said looking McGee in the eyes.

"Well yeah, I'm a little shaken, but it's OK, I wasn't hurt." McGee said.

Tony stepped closer to McGee and said darkly, "That's good because if he hurt you I would have killed him." Tony walked past McGee out to the car. "Coming Probie or are you going to stay here all night?"

"Coming." McGee said smiling.

The seating was just like the elevator ride from before; McGee still looked at bit pale. Tony glanced at him every once and a while. Tony finally decided to grab McGee's hand; he gave it a little squeeze.

McGee looked at their hands intertwined, he smiled at Tony. They stayed that way for the rest of the ride back to NCIS. When they got back they all wrote up the report for the case. Tony looked at the clock and started to smile. Gibbs looked at Tony, "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about what today is." Tony said looking at everyone. They all glanced at Tony, "Look at your clock."

They all looked at their clocks, it said 12:01. They all smiled, it was Christmas.

"It seems we worked right through Christmas Eve." Tony said quietly, followed by a sneeze.

"Yeah we must have," Said Gibbs, "Once you guys are done with your reports you should all go home."

"I was wondering." Tony hesitated looking at them.

"Yes, DiNozzo." Gibbs said raising an eye brow.

"Well, I was wondering if you don't have anything to do today, if you would come to diner later tonight. You guys could come around about 5:00 o'clock." Tony said. He looked at McGee, he was smiling, and Tony took that as a good sign.

"I have nothing to do." McGee said, "I wouldn't mind going." McGee smiled at Tony and Tony smiled back.

"You know I don't either, I could come." Ziva said.

"Great." Tony said, "What about you, Boss?" Tony said looking at Gibbs.

"Ah, what the hell, sure I would love too." Gibbs said. "What about Ducky, Abby, and Palmer? Shouldn't we invite them to come too?"

"Sure, Boss." Tony said jumping up and setting his report on the desk. "I'll go ask now."

Tony started to walk towards the elevator, Tony was happy. Tony first went to Abby's lab, and asked Abby. Abby was practically jumping up and down. Abby said that she could bring some cranberry salad.

Tony then went down to Autopsy; Ducky said he could go since his mother passed away, Palmer said that he could also. Ducky said he would bring some nice wine for them and Palmer said he would bring stuffing.

Tony was thrilled about it, they even offered to bring things and he didn't even ask. When Tony got back to the bull pen the others were still there. Gibbs was reading over Tony's report, and it looked like Ziva and McGee were finishing their report.

"The others are all coming." Tony said smiling.

"That's great." Ziva said, "I was wondering if there is anything I can bring for tonight?" Ziva asked getting up and giving Gibbs her report.

"You don't have to bring anything. Abby said she would bring some cranberry salad, Ducky's bringing some wine, and Palmer said he would bring stuffing." Tony stated.

"How about I bring, oh what is it, that with orangish colored vegetable." Ziva said thinking "Oh it's sweet potatoes." Ziva snapped her fingers, "I will bring sweet potatoes."

"I could bring a cheese ball and some crackers." McGee said.

"I'll bring some green bean casserole." Gibbs chipped in taking the report from McGee. "Now you all go home, so you guys can be alert for our time tonight."

"OK." Ziva said gathering her stuff. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"See ya Zee-vah." Tony said.

Tony started to gather his stuff. "Well, I better get going too. I have to get the house ready. Do you need a ride Probie?" Tony asked looking at McGee.

"Actually, yes I do." McGee said quickly gathering his stuff. "Good night Boss." Tony and McGee called out as they left.

When they got into the elevator, Tony looked at McGee. "Hey, Tim." Tony said. When McGee turned he was meet with Tony's soft lips. McGee's eyes widened in surprised, but he melted into the kiss. Tony smiled into the kiss and then deepened it a bit. Tony pulled back, "I'm glad that you didn't get hurt." Tony said to McGee.

Tim stared at Tony; Tony started to regret the decision to kiss McGee. The doors to the elevator opened and Tony started to walk out. "Tony." Tim called to Tony.

Tony turned around, McGee gave Tony a hug. "Thanks for caring so much." McGee hugged Tony harder. That had been their first kiss, McGee was nervous about their relationship so Tony had been taking it really slowly.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Tony asked, when McGee blushed Tony said, "We aren't going to do anything, we're just going to talk, cuddle." Tony said quietly.

"I think we can kiss a little too." McGee said, blushing as he said it. "I need a change of clothes."

"I understand," Tony said, "I worry about what Gibbs will think. I don't want us to be fired because of rule twelve. I don't think he will, he's broken his rules before." Tony and McGee started walking towards the car.

"That's basically what I'm worried about too. If one or both of us gets fired, I'm worried we won't see each other as we used too." Tim said timidly, not really the expressing himself that way type of guy.

"I would make sure it would work." Tony said stopping suddenly. He stepped in front of McGee. "I wouldn't even let Gibbs come between you and me."

Tony watched McGee's eyes as many emotions flashed through them. Tony smiled warmly, I was already going to invite you over, but I thought we should spend it with the whole family."

McGee smile and nodded, "Actually, I was wondering do you want to tell them about us later." McGee whispered, "I means, if you don't want to we don't have too."

Tony smiled and gave McGee a quick kiss, "Of course I want too."

"Are you guys going to just stand there or are you guys going to go to Tony's?" A voice suddenly came. Tony looked up and paled; McGee turned and suddenly felt weak and scared. It was Gibbs; they didn't know what to do, so they just stood there as he came closer.

Gibbs suddenly gave them both a head slap. "You guys should have just came out at the beginning or at least told me." Gibbs eyes softened, "I know that you worry, but you guys are like my sons. As creepy as this sound I would never hate you guys because you guys were dating."

"That does sound creepy." Tony said McGee looked at him, "Well it sounds like Gibbs is giving my consent to date my brother."

McGee blushed, "I love it when you blush, McGee." Tony said. "Thanks boss." Tony said looking at Gibbs.

"I think you should tell them about you guys tomorrow, but tell them before diner so that you guys can sit together without questions being asked." Gibbs said walking away.

"That's good advice." Tony said calling out after Gibbs. "So do you still want to tell the others?" Tony asked looking at McGee.

"Of course, more than ever now." McGee said, "I love you."

Tony stared at McGee, and then said, "I love you, too. Tim." Tony said. "Now let's get your stuff. We need to get up at 9 so that we can get my apartment ready. Also I was thinking we could buy those presents. Maybe it will soften them up about us."

"OK." McGee said as Tony grabbed his hand as they walked the rest of the way to Tony's car.

**I hope this chapter was good, I know that it sounds like an ending. Tell me if you want me to continue it or if I should leave it like this.**


	4. Telling a Short Story

**Sorry it's been a while since I last updated this story. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to up date this story or not. Here it is.**

* * *

><p>After they got McGee's stuff they headed to Tony house. When they got there McGee started to put his stuff by Tony's couch.<p>

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, "Your going to sleep with me." Tony stated not really understanding that the statement could be implemented multiple ways.

"Well, I just wasn't sure." McGee said quietly, looking at the ground.

Tony looked at McGee for a while, "If you feel to uncomfortable with sleeping with me then you don't have too." Tony looked at McGee feeling a bit disappointed, wanting to feel the one he loves right next to him when he wakes.

"I want to, it's just I you know, I'm always unsure." McGee finally said.

"OK. You know that we aren't going to do anything, we are going to lay and go to sleep." Tony said putting a hand on McGee's shoulder, quietly shouting for joy.

"I know that." McGee said grabbing his stuff and they went into Tony's room. Tony went to his dresser drawers and grabbed a pair of sweats and an old sweater.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom." McGee said grabbing his clothes and walking into the bathroom.

Tony smiled, McGee was really modest, even after he has lost weight. Tony got changed, McGee came out of the bathroom. He was wearing sweats and an MIT shirt that was a bit to big for him. "I'm gonna brush my teeth." Tony said walking into the bathroom.

Tony started to brush his teeth when McGee stood in the door, "Can I brush mine too?" McGee asked..

Tony nodded, unable to verbally answer because of the tooth paste in his mouth. Tony watched as McGee put the tooth paste on his orange tooth brush. McGee brushed his teeth very neatly, Tony spit out the toothpaste that was in his mouth. Tony rinsed his mouth and then rinsed his tooth brush out also. McGee then followed suit, McGee used a piece of toilet paper to dry his tooth brush.

They walked out of the bathroom, McGee went and put away his tooth brush. "You know," McGee said, "I thought your apartment would be messier then this."

"Well, I have a cleaning lady, but I like to have things organized." Tony said. "Do you want a beer before bed?"

"Sure, why not." McGee said shrugging his shoulders.

Tony and McGee went into the living room. Tony went into the kitchen to grab a couple of beers. McGee was already sitting on the couch in front of the T.V. when Tony got back from the kitchen.

"Here you go." Tony said sitting next to McGee. "So what do you think of my DVD collection?" Tony asked seeing McGee looking at the large cabinet that held his whole collection of DVDs. Except the few that were on the coffee table.

"You have a lot." McGee admired, "How do you have time to watch this many movies?" McGee looked at Tony.

"Well, when I was younger I had a care taker." Tony got a far away look, "He loved movies, he knew a lot about actors." Tony laughed quietly, "He was worse then me. But we would watch one movie at least before I went to bed. He said he would always be there for me." Tony got a sad glint in his eyes.

"What happened?" McGee asked quietly, "If you want to tell me."

"Of course I'll tell you." Tony said taking McGee's hand in his. "It was when I was about 16, my dad for once was home before I went to bed. He saw me and Dan, that's the name of my care taker, sitting in front of the T.V. I still remember what movie we were watching, we were watching El Dorado, a John Wayne Classic.

"My dad told me to go to bed, that I was up to late. Then he told Dan he had something he needed Dan to do. I didn't go to sleep, I was scared that something was going to happen to Dan and something did.

"Dan came into my room about an hour and a half later. He had a bruise on his cheek, he told me that he was fired by my dad. He said that my dad thought that I was to close to him and that Dan was a bad influence on me. For the second time in my life I felt such pain of someone I lost." Tony looked away from McGee.

"Dan gave me a hug, then he walked out of my room. He told me that I was like a son to him. He tried to contact me, but it wasn't until later that I knew about that though. I had begged my dad to take him back. He slapped me, it hurt like hell." Tony tried to get a hold of his emotions, he didn't want to cry in front of McGee.

"Tony." Tony heard, he didn't look at McGee still. Tony felt McGee let go of his hand. Suddenly Tony felt McGee's arms wrap around him. "You know that you can cry if you need too. It's never good to hide it." Tony didn't say anything, he just turned and buried his head into the crook of McGee's neck and wept. He hadn't told anyone about Dan, not even Gibbs.

"I'm sorry, Tim." Tony said pulling back, he looked at McGee's eyes and then down. "I never had told anyone about Dan before."

"I feel honored Tony." McGee whispered, "We could try to find him." McGee stated.

"No we can't" Tony said miserably.

"What do you-" McGee started

"About 85% of these movies were his. He left them for me in his will." Tony said. Tony continued to look away from McGee's eyes, McGee looked at Tony.

"I'm sorry." McGee said, McGee pulled Tony into another hug. Tony allowed himself to be pulled in. Tony wrapped his arms around McGee, holding on tightly. McGee rubbed Tony's back in comfort. "How about we go to bed now?" McGee said pulling Tony up with him.

They walked into the bed room. Tony got into the bed, but McGee hesitated. He stood there for a second before he got into the bed. Tony pulled McGee into a hug and whispered, "Thank you and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Tony." McGee snuggled into Tony. "Wait, we have to set the alarm."

"Oh," Tony said, "I forgot about that. Such a mood killer." Tony said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, but someone has to be responsible in this relationship." Tim teased back as Tony set the alarm for 9 o'clock.

"I guess your going to be the responsible one then?" Tony said laying back down and pulling McGee back in.

"Yeah." McGee smiled and closed his eyes. Tony looked at McGee, he seemed to be already drifting off to sleep.

"I love you." Tony whispered and gave McGee a kiss on the forehead before following McGee into the world of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I made up the character Dan, It would be creepy if there really was someone named Dan. 0_0 <strong>

**Hope you liked it, please review. I Have another half a chapter done, but I'm not sure if I should continue this story. **

**Hope you liked this chapter :)**


	5. Buying Gifts

**I finally got this one done. Sorry it's been a while. I'm actually really busy right now.**

* * *

><p>Tony woke up at about 7 o'clock, McGee was a still asleep. Tony quietly got out of the bed and turned off the alarm. He paused before leaving his bedroom. <em>Someday I should call him McGorgeous.<em> Tony put on his shoes and a jacket and walked to the storage area of his apartments. It was still snowing, but it wasn't blizzard like conditions anymore. He found some decorations and a wreath, a fake one, that he had gotten a long time ago.

He went back into the apartment and started to decorate. He had lights strung around the perimeter of the room. He put the wreath on the outside of his door. He put lights up around other places. _I wonder if I still have the fake tree from a while ago._

Tony put his shoes back on and went back out to the storage. He searched and finally found it, he hauled it up the stairs and into the the apartment. He set the tree up with ease. Tony looked at the clock, it was almost 9:30. _Tim must be tired._

Tony fixed a nice breakfast of eggs and toast with jams. He went to his bedroom and saw McGee was still asleep. Tony set the plates down and leaned forward and gave McGee a kiss on the back of his neck. McGee leaned into the kiss a bit. Tony chuckled, "Wake up McSleepy." Tony said shaking McGee' shoulder.

McGee opened his eyes and saw Tony leaning over him. It made him jump, Tony chuckled again. "I brought you breakfast." Tony said handing McGee the plate.

"It looks good.." McGee said sitting up and excepting the plate. McGee looked at the clock. "It's almost 10, weren't we supposed to wake up at 9." McGee looked at Tony.

"I got up early and I thought that I would start without you. When I looked at the clock it was already 9:30 so I decided to surprise you with breakfast." Tony said going over to sit on the bed so he could eat also.

"Thanks" McGee said, "So what time did you get up?"

"I got up at about 7." Tony said as McGee stared at him.

"You couldn't sleep?" McGee said. "You could have woken me up."

"Nah, I thought that you looked so cute and adorable there that I couldn't wake you up." Tony said, he and McGee finished their plates of food. Tony stood up and put them in the kitchen.

"We should probably go get the gifts." Tony said walking back in. "We need to get dressed first."

"Yeah, we should." McGee said.

McGee grabbed his clothes out of his bag and went into the bathroom to change while Tony went to his dresser drawer. Tony pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a black turtle neck. He like turtle necks, just he liked them enough he didn't want to wear them to any crime scenes. He got dressed and McGee walked out in a nice pair of jeans and his white turtle neck t-shirt.

Tony smiled, they were going to be a pair, a pair of opposites. Their jeans were about the same color so their tops would look different.

"What are you smiling about?" McGee asked, "Is there a stain on my sweater?"

"No," Tony smiled wider, "I was just admiring you. Now lets go."

They walked out of the bedroom and McGee looked around. "You did all of this this morning?"

"Yeah." Tony said putting his shoes on.

"What about a ham are we going have one or are we having sandwiches?" McGee asked pulling on his jacket.

"I have one, I always buy one. Sometimes I just give most of it away, but I always have one." Tony said as they walked out the door.

"I see." McGee said walking down the stairs, "The snow is still falling." McGee said looking around.

"Yeah, at least we know that we won't have a case for a while, at least till after New Years." Tony said opening the drivers side door as McGee went around.

"I'm glad," McGee said, "I'm also glad that we solved that case fast."

"Yeah, it was basically all Abby." Tony said

"Yeah." McGee said. They drove in silence for a while until McGee remembered what he was going to ask Tony. "What did Gibbs want to talk to you about when you got down from the Director's Office." McGee looked at Tony.

"Oh that" Tony said, "The Director told me that he put me in for a award."

"That's great." McGee said excited for Tony.

"I declined," Tony said, "I figured out that I didn't want to have an award."

"I see." McGee said, "Why did Gibbs come out and then go back in."

"Oh." Tony said, glancing at McGee, then looking back at the road. "I have asthma. When I get stressed, I tend to have an asthma attack. Gibbs was getting my inhaler."

"I didn't know that you had asthma. When did it come?" McGee asked still looking at Tony.

"I got it a little after the plague." Tony said, "Dr. Pitt said it was because of the damage to the lungs that I got asthma."

"You said that you get an attack when you are stressed." McGee said and Tony nodded in agreement. "What were you stressed about?"

"Well, I've been having the feeling that a lot of people feel that I should be treated differently then everyone else." Tony said, "That I will get plague again if I even get a tiny little cough. It just got to me, also the director said the Gibbs had been bugging him about needing to trust me better. It just got to me, I don't want to be treated different and I want to gain the directors respect with out someone bugging him."

"I see," McGee looked at the street, "Have I been one of the people who are treating you differently?"

"Actually your one of the only people who have treated me normal." Tony said, "I'm glad, I don't want someone who will be scared to do certain things worried about me."

McGee smiled, "I'm glad I haven't been annoying you."

"I'm glad too." Tony said smiling at McGee for a second before paying attention to the road again.

They got to the store, "What are we going to get for everyone?" McGee asked Tony.

"Well for Abby I saw these really cool hoop earrings, they are black with silver spikes on them." Tony said as they headed to where Tony had seen them. "I was thinking about getting them for her a while ago, but I wasn't sure."

"I bet she will love those." McGee said. "What about Jimmy?"

"I was thinking, he loves reading science fiction stories, I was thinking about getting him Angels and Demons by Dan Brown." Tony picked up the earrings that he was talking about earlier. "What do you think?" He showed them to McGee.

"She will love those." McGee said. Tony put the earrings in the cart.

"I was thinking of getting Ziva a new Star of David necklace." Tony said heading over to the book section of the store. "Do you think that's a good idea, I know that she lost her's when she was captured a while ago."

"That's wonderful, I think she would love it." McGee said, "You seem a lot more observant about what people would want."

"Well, when I'm not talking I'm paying a lot of attention." Tony said, "What do you think we should get for Ducky?"

"Hmm," McGee said thinking, "I thinking maybe a book of Poems by Lord Byron. I just saw it back there in the classic book section."

"That's a good idea," Tony said, "I would never have thought of that."

McGee smiled, "Well he always likes classic stuff and he likes literature."

"Will you go get it, I didn't even see a classic section." Tony said smiling at McGee.

"Sure," McGee said.

McGee went to get the book of poetry while Tony searched for the book for Jimmy. Tony found it and put it in the cart. "Here's the book." McGee said putting it in the cart.

"Good, now we need something for Gibbs." Tony said.

"That's a hard one, I really don't know what to get for the boss." McGee said contemplating what they could get. "How about something for his boat building?"

"That's a good idea, how about another manual sander?" Tony asked.

"That sounds good, but does he need a new one?" McGee asked.

"Um... Well." Tony said looking down embarrassed, "I broke his last one when I dropped it."

"Oh," McGee looked at Tony, "When did you go to Gibbs house?"

"It was a little before you and I started to go out." Tony said, "I go to Gibbs when I feel like I need someone who will listen, but not judge. Though I know he will tell me if I was doing anything stupid or if I was thinking about doing anything stupid. There's the jewelry section." Tony said turning towards the jewelry.

"You and Gibbs are close?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, Gibbs hired me after we worked together at Baltimore. Then he learned about my father not really being there and he sort of lead me in the right direction. I had never been at any place longer then 2 years. Now I've been with NCIS for about 8ish years." Tony said looking for a Star of David.

"That's cool, so he is sort of like your father now." McGee said.

"Yeah." Tony said, "There's one, what do you think of it?" Tony said pointing at a gold Star of David, it looked like Ziva's old one.

"I like it," McGee said, "it looks like Ziva's old one. I think she will really appreciate it."

The clerk came over, "Is there something I can help you with gentleman."

"We would like that Star of David necklace." McGee said.

"Sure thing." She got the necklace out, "You will have to pay for that here. It's a store policy with items at this price."

"That's fine." Tony said. She rang it up, Tony opened his wallet and gave her his credit card.

"I'll pay for the other stuff since your paying for this." McGee said.

"You don't have to, I probably would have bought all this stuff any ways." Tony said.

"I know, but I want to help." McGee said. "I want to go do something really quick. "How about I meet you at the check out."

"OK." Tony said a bit confused. _I guess I will get Gibbs gift._ Tony thought as the clerk handed him the necklace and his card back. "Thank you." Tony said as he walked away.

Tony walked into the wood working section, he found the sander that he wanted. He went over to the check out and found McGee waiting for him. He was standing there with a bag. "What is that." Tony asked.

"You will find out later tonight." McGee said,

"You didn't have to get me anything you know." Tony said as they went to the self check out. They scanned everything and Tony made sure that McGee only paid for half. They put the cart away and carried the stuff out to Tony's car.

"I bought some wrapping paper." Tim said

"That was a good idea." Tony said. "I total forgot about wrapping paper. We wouldn't have been able to wrap all this."

"Well, I'm still the responsible one." Tim teased, talking about their last night conversation.

"Yeah, you are" Tony smiled. "Do you want to go out for lunch? It's almost 12:00." Tony asked

"Sure," McGee said, "We have time, because everyone is bring something we only need to do the ham."

"Yeah and that won't take a while." Tony said as they got into the car. "The kind I get is from Honey Bake Ham and we don't have to heat it, it's fully cooked already."

"Where are we going to go for lunch?" McGee asked as Tony left the parking lot.

"I was think Applebee's, Does that sound good to you?" Tony asked.

"That's fine." McGee said, "I love Applebee's."

They got to the restaurants, they sat in a booth. "I want a water." Tony said when the waitress came.

"I'll take the same, also." McGee said, when the waitress left, "What are you planning on getting to eat?"

"I was thinking we could do the two for twenty, then we can also get an appetizer and a meal." Tony suggested.

"That's a good idea," McGee said as he went to the two for twenty section. "Do you like the onion rings?" McGee asked after looking over the different possible appetizers.

"I love onion ring." Tony said, "We should have that for an appetizer. I think that I will have the sirloin steak." Tony said deciding.

"Alright, I'll have the Oriental Salad." McGee said.

"Always so healthy." Tony said.

"I also like salads, it's not like I'm only eating it to be healthy." McGee said.

"I know," Tony smiled, the waitress came back and they ordered their meal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. :)<strong>

**I don't really know where I'm going to go with this. It might be a while before I update, but I'll try really hard to get it in as soon as possible.**

**Review :)**


	6. Cooking Conversations

**Sorry it's been so long. I got really busy and forgot completely about this. To top that, I got writer's block.**

**I hop you enjoy this chapter.**

**I just realized that I had a mistake on the chapter... so if you already read it, sorry.**

* * *

><p>After Tony and McGee finish eating their meals they head back to Tony's place. McGee had bought metallic looking wrapping paper, with wreaths randomly on it. They both carefully wrapped each present and put them under the tree.<p>

Tony started to go into the kitchen, McGee followed behind.

"Tony?" McGee asked, "What are we going to do about food?"

"Well," Tony said going over to the refrigerator, "I bought enough supplies to supply enough for the whole team and more."

"Really, why so much?" McGee asked curiously as Tony started putting supplies on the island in the kitchen.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you would be over more and we could have ham sandwiches, normally I have a lot of food left over." Tony said blushing a bit

McGee started to smile and stared at Tony.

"What?" Tony said uncomfortable.

"I wish you would blush more often." McGee said.

"Why?" Tony said blushing more.

"You're really cute when you blush like that." McGee said, "It also makes me feel better about blushing all the time."

Tony looked at McGee, blushing even more at the comment. Tony started to smile sheepishly, he looked directly into McGee's eyes.

He really loved McGee's shade of green eyes. They were light, but they weren't as light as Abby, but lighter than his own eyes.

McGee stared back at Tony's. His dark pools of green in his eyes, not allowing McGee look away from Tony.

They stared at each other for a while, but finally McGee broke it off. "We need to finish cooking." McGee said quietly.

Tony nodded his head not trusting his voice. He felt such emotion of love and happiness that he was almost overwhelmed.

Tony looked away from him and started to busy himself, so McGee wouldn't notice the tears in his eyes. He started by pre heating the oven at 400 degrees. Tony unwrapped the ham and set it on the cooking sheet.

McGee watched Tony work, wondering why he seemed to trying to avoid McGee's eyes. "Tony?" McGee asked quietly.

"Yeah, Tim?" Tony said quietly back.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked walking up to him.

"Nothing, why?" Tony said glancing at McGee and looking back at the ham.

"You just seem to be avoiding looking at me." McGee said, "Did I do something wrong?" McGee asked timidly, scared.

"What?" Tony said wide eyed, "You didn't do anything." Tony walked up to McGee and put his arms on McGee's shoulders. "I just," Tony sighed, "I felt so much love for you earlier, it almost scared me."

"Why would that scare you?" McGee asked curious.

"Well," Tony started, " you know with Jeanne." Tony said and saw McGee nod his head. "That was the closest thing I had to being in love. Then all of a sudden she was gone and I felt empty."

"You know I won't leave you." McGee said looking at Tony's eyes.

"I know that, Tim." Tony said quietly pulling McGee into an embrace. "That is what kept me from being completely terrified. I wasn't looking at you because I was being so emotional, I don't want to be seen as weak."

McGee tightened his embrace on Tony, "I want you to show me these emotions." McGee whispered, "You shouldn't bottle it up or feel embarrassed or weak from emotions."

"Thanks, Tim." Tony hesitated, "I love you, I love you so much."

"You're the world to me Tony." McGee said back to Tony, "There is no way I couldn't love you."

They stood there for a while, until Tony pulled away. "I better get the food ready, or it won't be ready for tonight."

"Alright," McGee said, "what should I do to help?"

"Could mix these together and then spread this on top of the cranberry salad in the fridge." Tony said handing McGee all the supplies.

They finished all the preparations and started to wait until the ham and other side dishes to finish cooking and the other's to come.

"Hey, Tim?" Tony asked as they went to the living room to wait.

"Yeah?" McGee asked as he and Tony sat on his couch.

"How are we going to explain us to them?" Tony asked quietly, worried about what the others were going to think.

"Well," Tim said thoughtfully, "there is only two ways to tell them, together or one at a time."

"I think-" Tony started but was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Tony looked at McGee, whoever it was, was at least 20 minutes early.

Tony went to the door with, McGee followed behind. Tony opened the door and was surprised to see Gibbs.

"Boss?" Tony said in surprise, "You're a little early."

"I know." Gibbs said as Tony let him in. "I thought you might need some support with telling the other's about you two."

Tony smiled, McGee and Tony both thinking about Gibb's explicable timing.

"That's actually what we were just talking about." McGee said quietly.

"Yeah," Tony put in, "we aren't sure if we should tell them as a group or if we should tell them when they come."

"Well," Gibbs said thoughtfully, "Knowing Abby you should tell her first."

Tony and McGee smiled, "Also knowing Abby, she will probably be here soon." Tony said smiling, thinking of the hyper goth.

"That's actually why I came so early," Gibbs stated, "I wasn't sure how early Abby was planning on getting here."

Everyone looked up when the door bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this wasn't a very good chapter. I really struggled with it.<strong>

**I will try to update as soon as possible. I'm sort of winging the story. :/**


	7. Abby

**Here is the next part, I know it's short. I'm planning on the next few chapter's to be short.**

** Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>They all stared at the door. Was it Abby behind the door, or someone else?<p>

"Someone better answer the door." Gibbs said when nobody moved.

"I'll get it," Tony said, while muttering under his breath, "This is my place."

Tony opened the door and the moment the door opened he was tackled by a black blur. He stumbled backwards, luckily not falling on the ground. "Merry Christmas, Tony!" Abby said cheerfully.

Abby looked around the house and her eyes landed on Gibbs and McGee. She squealed and ran towards the others and Abby pulled them into tight, bone crushing hugs separately.

"I know I'm early, but I was getting so antsy and I didn't think you would mind." Abby's eyes widened, "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not Abbs," Tony said, "I mean Gibbs is already here." Tony said purposefully leaving the point that McGee was there also.

"Well," Abby said, "Gibbs is like your father so that doesn't count. You guys could have been having a family moment or something." Abby said matter of fact, "Though you forgot to mention anything about Tim."

"Oh," Tony stated blushing a bit, "I purposely left him out, he's been here for a while."

"You're blushing," Abby said suspiciously, "you never blush."

McGee stepped closer to Tony, "I was just telling him that earlier, when we were fixing the ham." McGee said, sounding braver then he felt.

Abby stared at them for a while, she looked at Gibbs who nodded his head. She looked back at them her mouth in an O. Suddenly Abby jumped up and down and squealed again, "I knew you guys had a thing for each other. I knew it, I knew it! I have been cheering for you guys for a long time."

Tony and McGee looked at Abby surprised, even Gibbs looked surprised. "You knew?" Tony asked surprised.

"I knew since a little while after Ziva had left." Abby said the last part a bit quieter. "You guys had started to hang out together a lot and I thought there was something going on."

"We didn't even know at that time." McGee said, stunned.

Tony grabbed McGee's hands, "We're glad that you aren't mad or anything." Tony said smiling.

"Of course I wouldn't." Abby said, "We're family, no matter what happens with family, you'd still be family." Abby smiled at them both.

"So Gibbs knows about this," Abby continued, "does anyone else?"

"No one." Gibbs answered for them. "I had a feeling, but it wasn't confirmed until I overheard a conversation yesterday."

"Yeah," Tony continued, "After we got his approval, we most defiantly wanted to tell everyone."

"You have really great timing Abbs." McGee said. And to Abby's questioning look he responded, "We had just decided that we were going to inform you first when the doorbell rang."

"Oh." Abby said, "I'm glad you decided to tell me first." Abby smiled.

"We still don't know if we're going to tell everyone else separately or together." Tony said thoughtfully. "What do you think Abby?"

"I think…" Abby said pausing to think, "You should tell everyone separately. So then all of them can ask their questions." Abby said contemplatively. "Also it will feel special if you tell each by themselves."

"That sounds like a good idea." McGee said, "Thanks Abby."

"It is me, Tim." Abby shot back, "Who do you think is going to be next?"

"I don't know," McGee said, "Ziva?"

"No," Tony responded, "It will be Jimmy. What do you think Gibbs?"

"I agree with Tony." Gibbs said, "Most likely will be Palmer."

* * *

><p><strong>I will try to put the next one up soon. I hope this is good.<strong>

** Please review ;) **


	8. Autopsy Is Here

**Here is the next little section of the story.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Abby, Gibbs, and McGee sat in Tony's living room as Tony went and cheeked on the ham.<p>

When Tony returned and sat with the other's, they were discussing what Christmas was like with their families.

McGee was saying, "Then Sarah would then be pick the next present." McGee smiled when Tony sat next to McGee on the couch and grabbed McGee's hand.

When Tony was comfortable he heard the doorbell ring once again. "Ugh." Tony sighed, "I just got comfortable." Tony stood up and said, "I'll let Palmer in."

"Gibbs how about you and I go explore." Abby suggested, wanting Palmer or whoever have their time alone with Tony and McGee.

Tony opened the door and was surprised to not only see Palmer, but Ducky also. "Welcome Ducky, Jimmy. Merry Christmas, come on in."

"Merry Christmas, Anthony." Ducky said walking into Tony's place.

"Merry Christmas, Tony." Jimmy said walking in.

Tony lead them into the living room. McGee stood up as they came over.

"Ah, Timothy, I see you're here also." Ducky said sitting in the arm chair. "You don't have to stand on my account."

"oh, OK." McGee said walk over to Tony. "Um…" McGee hesitated.

"Is something wrong?" Palmer asked curious to McGee's hesitancy to talk.

"No," Tony said, "Nothing's wrong." Tony linked his finger's with McGee's, gaining courage from them.

Palmer saw the linked finger's and started to smile.

"Tim and I are dating now." Tony said smiling back at Palmer.

Palmer stood up and walked up to them, giving Tony a hug. "I knew you liked him." Palmer whispered into his ear.

Ducky stood and joined them and shook each hand. "I thought I knew that you were. You young people think that you guys are so secretive." Ducky smiled. "I saw those looks you guys would share in Autopsy."

Tony and McGee looked sheepishly towards Ducky.

"Jimmy, how did you know?" Tony asked looking at Palmer.

"Oh," Palmer smiled, "When I would ask you what you had been up to you would talk about how much fun you having with McGee."

"Oh…" Tony trailed off, "I guess I gave some sure signs with that."

"That," Palmer smirked, "and I know you really well."

"True, very true." Tony responded.

"Have you guys told them yet?" Abby said walking into the room with Gibbs.

"Yeah." Tony said smiling.

"It's nice to know that they are actually together." Ducky said, "Otherwise I'm losing my touch."

"Yay!" Abby said walking quickly to them to give Palmer and Ducky a hug. "Merry Christmas!" she said to both of them.

"Merry Christmas, Abbs." Palmer said when he released Abby from the hug.

"Tony?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, Abbs?" Tony responded.

"Where is your T.V.?" Abby asked looking around, "I see all your DVD's, but no T.V."

"Oh, haha." Tony laughed, "It's over here." Tony said walking over to a cabinet and pulling the doors back. They saw a 42" SHARP T.V. and a DVD/VCR player.

"Oh." Abby said, "I should have noticed that."

"It's OK." Palmer said, "The first time I was here, I basically did the same thing."

"When were you over here?" McGee asked curious and a bit jealous.

"You remember when awhile ago." Jimmy looked at Gibbs, "When Agent Gibbs left." He looked up and saw the other's nod. "Well, Tony was really stressed. He sort of let his stress out with talking to me."

"I see." McGee said, relieved that there wasn't anything between them, besides friendship.

"Yeah." Tony said, "I remember those days." Tony looked at Gibbs, "I'm glad that you're back, boss."

"We're all glad that you're back." Abby said grabbing hugging Gibbs.

"I'm glad I'm back too." Gibbs said gruffly.

"So now, we only need to wait for Ziva!" Abby said jumping up and down.

"Yeah." Tony said glancing at his watch. "There is still 10 minutes till you guys were supposed to come."

The all looked at Tony and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I'm going to try to put up the next chapter later this week.<strong>


	9. A Little Discussion

**Here is the next little chunk. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"The food should be about done." Tony as everyone started to get seated in the living room. "I'm going to get the food set up on the table then we can start eating."<p>

"I'll help you with the food." McGee said standing up and walking with Tony to the kitchen.

"They're so cute together!" Abby said with a wide grin.

"Yeah they are." Palmer stated, "This is the happiest I've seen either of them in a relationship." Palmer eyes widened, "Not to say that McGee wasn't happy when he was with you, Abby."

"I know what you mean Palmer." Abby said, "I realized I thought of Tim more as a brother then as a lover anyways."

"Did you know that they were scared to tell us." Gibbs said remembering the conversation in the parking garage.

"Really?" Abby asked, "Why would they be. They're our family."

"Well I overheard their conversation in the parking garage earlier." Gibbs said. "They said they were worried about rule 12."

"I guess that makes sense." Abby said, "All of us want to follow your rules to the dot."

"I know." Gibbs said, "Though I think they were also worried about what you guys would think."

They looked at Gibbs for a while, processing the information.

Palmer broke the thoughtful silence, "I guess that makes sense, also." He stated, "I really would never have thought of Tony as gay or bi, because of the way he talks about his dates." Everyone smiled knowing about how Tony loved bragging about his dates.

"When I first started to realize how much Tony talked about McGee I thought it was brotherly love or something like that." Palmer continued, "Though the way Tony looked so happy." Palmer sighed, "I only saw Tony somewhat like that with Jeanne."

"I think with Jeanne," Ducky said, "That was the first time that Antony got that close to being in love." Ducky smiled, "Though he seems to like Timothy a lot more though."

"I agree with that." Abby said. "Gibbs?" Abby asked tentatively.

"Yeah, Abbs?" Gibbs asked curious with her nervousness.

"Are you going to do anything about them being on the same team?" Abby asked the big question.

Everyone looked at Gibbs expectantly. Gibbs looked at them, "I'm not going to do anything." Gibbs stated quietly.

Everyone seemed to sigh in relief, "Though." Gibbs said suddenly.

The others looked at him, "Though what Gibbs." Abby whined, not liking the suspense.

"If they can't work together, if I see it at the office." Gibbs said sternly, "I will be sending McGee-"

"You're going to fire McGee?" Abby said interrupting Gibbs. "You can't do that. Remember the last time that they split up the team? It was horrible." Abby rapidly exclaimed.

"As I was sawing Abbs," Gibbs stated again, "If I see it at work McGee will be sent to the cyber unit in the basement of the office.

"I know that he doesn't want to leave field duty," Gibbs said looking at them, "But this keeps him the closest.

Tony and McGee had walked into the kitchen. Tony pulled the ham out hoping that it was warmed up enough. He then started to get the slices off the middle bone and put them out on a big serving plate.

McGee started to put the green bean casserole and other side dishes out.

When they had all the food on the table and made sure everything looked perfect they were about to head out when they heard Gibbs saying something.

"If I see it at work, McGee will be sent to the Cyber unit down in the basement of the office." Tony and McGee looked at each other.

Tony pulled McGee back into the kitchen. "Tim." Tony said looking at him.

"Yeah, Tony." McGee said looking at Tony.

"I don't want you sent to the Cyber unit." Tony said, "I'll quit the moment Gibbs says anything about sending you down there."

"No, don't do that." McGee said looking at Tony. "You would miss it to much. Anyways I would be able to still work at NCIS and I would be the head of the team. I will still be able to carry a gun." McGee said trying to make a joke.

Tony smiled at the little joke, "I guess we never thought Gibbs would do something." Tony said.

"It makes sense thought." McGee said as he took Tony's hand in his. "In a lot of work places there are the rules that you can't work people you're in a relationship with."

"I guess." Tony said hesitantly.

"We should probably go out." McGee said, "I wonder when Ziva is coming. It's almost time."

"Our little ninja is late." Tony said smiling as he and McGee walked out to the others.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that I still haven't had Ziva come. I just started writing and it took at different path then I wanted it to, but to me it works. :)<strong>

**URGENT: is thinking of doing a "cleansing" They want to delete any stories that have any sexual content, gore, or song inspired stories. There are other things too. I believe this is against writers on 's right.**

**Please if you believe this to be wrong go to ** petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net and sign the petition.****


	10. The Ninja Arrives

**Here is the next segment. I'll try to get the next one out within the next week. Next one's probably going to be the last one.**

* * *

><p>When Tony and McGee got into the living room, the other's looked at them.<p>

Gibbs sighed, "Boys, there is something I want to talk to you guys about."

"What is it, Boss?" Tony asked, a bit worried.

"I want to talk about you guys and work." Gibbs said looking at them sternly. "I don't want to see this affect your work. If it does, then I will have to send one of you guys away."

"We know." McGee said quietly.

"I was thi-" Gibbs stopped, "Wait, what?"

"We heard your conversation earlier." Tony said, "We discussed it."

"Even though I don't want to be sent to the cyber unit." McGee continued, "It's better than you firing one of us."

"That's good." Gibbs said, "Because I wouldn't give you that choice. I could still use McGee in the cyber unit."

"Thanks, Boss." Tony said smiling at him.

"Aww." Abby squealed, "You guys are so cute." Abby looked around. "I wonder where Ziva is."

At that exact moment the doorbell rang to Tony's place. "I think our little ninja is here." Tony said standing up."

"Let's go sit at the table so Tony and McGee can tell her in private." Ducky said standing up. The other's followed his lead as Tony went to the door.

He opened the door and saw a frustrated Ziva.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Ziva said, "Some cop pulled me over and gave me a ticket for speeding."

"It's OK," Tony said, "You're actually on time."

Ziva sniffed, "It smells really good in here." Ziva looked at Tony, "I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty good." Tony said, "I also had some help." Tony smiled at let Ziva in.

"Hello, McGee." Ziva said as she spotted McGee standing. "Are we the only ones here?" Ziva asked curious.

"No," Tony said walking over to McGee, "Though there is something we want to tell you before we join the other's to eat."

"Is there something wrong?" Ziva asked worried.

"No." McGee said smiling, "Tony and I are dating."

Ziva stared at them for a little; they looked back worried she wouldn't accept. She walked up to them.

"That's great." Ziva said and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. "I knew there was something going on between you two. I just wasn't sure what the extent was. You guys seemed stuck together with paste."

"Glue, Ziva" Tony said smiling. "It's stuck together like glue."

"Glue." Ziva said, "That's what I meant."

"Do you wanna go in and eat now?" McGee asked.

"Yes," Ziva said, "We shouldn't keep the other's waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)<strong>


	11. A Wonderful Meal

**Here is the next chapter. I know that on the last chapter I said this would be the last one….. but it isn't.**

**I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Tony, McGee, and Ziva all walked into the dining room smiling and talking. The others looked up and saw them talking and smiling, knowing it went well.<p>

Gibbs had taken one of the heads of the table, Ducky was at the other head. Abby was at the left of Gibbs motioning for Ziva to take the seat next to her. Palmer was on Ducky's left, and there was two seats left open, one next to Gibbs and one between that one and Palmer.

Ziva started to walk towards her seat and the boys walked towards, theirs. Abby jumped up and gave Ziva a hug and wished her a Merry Christmas.

"Tony the food smells so good." Abby said across the table as she sat back down.

"Thanks," Tony said, "I hope you all like everything."

"I know we will, Anthony." Ducky stated looking at Tony and the food.

"Well," Tony said, "Do you wanna pass the food around clockwise or counterclockwise?"

"Does it really matter?" asked Ziva

"No," Palmer said, "We just want the food going the same direction."

"Oh." Ziva said, "I see."

"Let's do counter clockwise." Gibbs spoke up seeing as no one was making a decision.

"OK." Tony said and the all grabbed something in front of them and passed it when they could.

Soon all the plates were filled and they started to eat. They sat in silence, each enjoying the food in front of them.

Eventually Abby spoke up, "Where did you get the ham from?" She asked Tony.

"It's from a place called Honey Baked Ham." Tony said, "I've gotten it from them ever since I moved here."

"Do they only sell during Christmas?" Palmer asked curious.

"They sell ham year round." Tony stated smiling.

"I'm totally going there to get some ham!" Abby stated and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Glad you like it." Tony smiled at them.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the wonderful meal.

Suddenly Ziva spoke up, "Hey, Tony? Are you expecting people over?"

"No," Tony said confused, "why?"

"Well, I saw the presents and we all had agreed to no presents this year." Ziva stated.

The other's looked up curiously at the two boys.

Tony and McGee looked at each other sharing a smile. "Yeah, I know that's what we agreed to." Tony said slyly.

"Tony and I thought it would be nice to get you guy's presents." McGee continued, "This morning we went out and got presents."

"That's so sweet, guys." Abby said smiling, "But I didn't get you guys anything."

The other's frowned a tiny bit, knowing that they hadn't gotten anything for anyone else either.

"We know." Tony said reassuringly, "We felt in the mood to go and get you guy's presents."

"We don't want you to feel bad." McGee put in.

"Aw." Abby said, "You guys are so sweet and cute. I'm going to get cavities from all this sweetness."

The others all laughed at Abby's statement. Tony stopped laughing and enjoyed seeing all his friends he considers family and his perfect boyfriend sitting at one table and everything in known.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was a good little segment.<strong>

**Sorry this was late. :(**

**We went on a 2 day vacation and I forgot to type this up before we left, so I ended up typing it on the trip. I then forgot about it by the time and just remembered now. Again, I'm sorry.**

**Next chapter might be the last…. Though knowing me, it might not be. 0.o**


	12. A Short Walk

**I'm so sorry that I haven't written anything for this story in so long. Please forgive me. :'(**

**This is sort of a filler chapter. I just want you to know that I'm still thinking of this story. I don't really know how long the rest of this story is going to be.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the meal consisted of laughing and eating. Everyone helped clear the table and put the food away. Tony eventually shooed everyone out of the kitchen so that he could have room to actually move about and wash the dishes.<p>

Tony had turned back to the sink as the others left, but wasn't surprised when someone was still in the kitchen with him.

"If you're staying in hear you could at least dry the dishes." Tony teased, knowing that it was McGee left in the kitchen.

"How'd you know it was me?" McGee chuckled as he grabbed the wash cloth and started to dry the dishes.

"Let's just say that I have psychic abilities, McQuestioner." Tony said teasing McGee.

"McQuestioner, that's a new one" McGee said back.

"Yeah," Tony said throwing McGee a smile. "In all actuality I expected you to stay because you're like that."

"Yeah, I am." McGee said, "I can be so predictable sometimes, but I have some surprises."

"I love those unpredictable moments, but I love that I can surprise you because I can predict you." Tony stated a slight blush on his face, from saying something so lovey dovey.

"That's one thing I love about you, you like to keep me on my toes." McGee said as he dried the last dish on the counter and looked around. He had accomplished drying all the dishes, but where does he put them.

"Tim," Tony asked, "you look like a lost puppy. It's really cute, but is there something I can help you with." Tony smiled at McGee's look of sheepishness.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure where to put the dishes." McGee said, all the dishes had been set out in the morning, probably when Tony was decorating the house.

"Oh." Tony chuckled. "They go in a box down in the storage area; I found them when I was shifting through the decorations." Tony shrugged, "Do you want to take them down and then we can give our guests their presents?"

"That's a great idea." McGee stated, "How many trips did it take you to bring all these plates and bowls up? They weigh quite a bit."

"It took me about four trips," Tony said picking up some of the dishes, "I wanted to be careful with these, they were also from Dan." Tony said quietly.

"Okay, I'll be careful." McGee said picking up a small stacking leaving about enough dishes that would require another trip for both and one more for one of them.

"I know you will." Tony said, "Why don't we ask for help with the dishes? We can take one trip down to the storage unit."

"That's a great idea; I really didn't want to walk up and down all those stairs multiple times." McGee said smiling at Tony.

Tony and McGee walked out of the kitchen holding their respective dishes. "I was wondering if I could have three lucky volunteers to help with caring the dishes down to the storage unit to be put away." Tony asked dramatically.

"I'll help." Palmer got up instantly and grabbed one of the three stacks; Gibbs and Ziva were the next fastest up and grabbed the rest of the dishes.

"Thanks," McGee said to them.

"I want to come, too!" Abby exclaimed.

"You can come if you want Abby." Tony said to her, "You could grab the keys on the counter by the door. I have to unlock the storage unit."

"I'll join you guys, I'm curious to know how much young Anthony has in storage." Ducky stated standing up joining the other by the door.

"I guess were taking the whole group." Tony chuckled as they walked out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Abby, Palmer, and Ziva walked behind McGee and Tony as they led the way to the storage unit, which was a short distance from the apartment. It wasn't really snowing, but it was surprisingly quiet outside. There were no cars going by, all that could be heard were the conversations between each other.<p>

"They look like they are made to be walking next to each other." Ziva stated looking at McGee and Tony talking and laughing in front of her.

"They do." Palmer agreed, "I remember when Tony felt so alone."

The two girls looked at Palmer, not really knowing what he was talking about. "You guys know when Gibbs left that Tony felt that he had been abandoned once again." Palmer gave them a stern look. "You guys weren't much help either. You guys kept comparing him to Gibbs. You guys kept saying that he would never be as good as Gibbs and he should stop trying."

"We were pretty harsh weren't we?" Abby said looking sadly at Tony.

"Did he talk to you about what he was feeling?" Ziva asked, "Not trying to be rude, but around that time I didn't really see him talking to you a lot."

"He talked to me after hours." Jimmy said looking a Ziva. "We bonded, you could say. Ducky was feeling quite betrayed by Gibbs. He hadn't heard a word from Gibbs and Ducky started spending more time with his mother."

"Oh, you guys were like," Ziva paused for a moment, "Brothers in arms?" Ziva looked at them, "Is that right, I think I said that wrong."

"Actually," Abby said looking at Ziva, "You got that one right."

Ziva smiled very proud that she actually got one right.

"Yeah," Palmer said smiling, "We were like that. We still are." They gave him another look, confused yet again.

"Well," Jimmy said, "Even at the time, I never asked, but he would come over worried about something.

"With the timeline, I believe he was worried if McGee would reciprocate his feelings." Jimmy continued, "He was talking about not wanting to be too forward with someone. I basically told him that he needed to just give it a try, because if the person was really a friend, they would not be pushed away."

"That's really sweet, Jimmy." Abby said putting an arm around Jimmy in a hug.

"You give good advice." Ziva stated smiling at Palmer.

"Well I have enough time to observe the chemistry of the group. I see you guys at a distance and listen most the time." Palmer smiled, "Not to mention, I had to listen to Ducky about psychology for the longest time. I did learn a few things at that time." Jimmy said raising his voice so Ducky could hear his teasing.

"About time you learned something from my rants, young man." Ducky teased back, "You better keep it up."

Everyone in the group laughed at the banter. When Palmer looked up at McGee and Tony he was surprised to see that they were so far ahead of the others. "I think we should pick up our pace a little." Palmer gestured to the two men a head of them, "They're in their own world."

* * *

><p>Ducky and Gibbs were still smiling at the teasing that had just gone on between the Palmer and Ducky, when the three in front of them speed up a bit.<p>

Gibbs could see what he could only guess is the storage unit in front of him as he and Ducky speed up to keep pace.

"Looks like Tony and McGee have a quicker stride then we do." Gibbs said smiling as he saw his two you boys he thought as sons quite a bit ahead of the others.

"Yes, if to be young, is to experience the feeling of first love." Ducky said smiling at the boys.

"Am I a scary person, Duck?" Gibbs asked looking forward.

"No," Ducky said, "Not to the people who know you." Ducky looked at Gibbs with concern, "Why do you ask, Jethro?"

"Well, the boys were scared to tell me or even be open about their relationship, because of rule twelve." Gibbs states, "Am I to strict?"

"I feel that it was a combination of rule twelve and that they have been told by everyone that dating a coworker is a bad thing." Ducky stated, "Already stating that you're gay or bi is one thing, but to say you have a boyfriend takes it to a whole other level."

"Yeah, I can see that." Gibbs said, chuckling a bit, "I've always had a problem with rule twelve."

"Yes, yes you have Jethro." Ducky agreed. "I wonder if Anthony or Timothy was the first to admit their feelings for the other."

"I bet it was Tony." Gibbs stated with a smirk, "To McGee," Gibbs added, " he might have been the second to realize his feelings for the other."

"I wonder if Timothy is nervous about their relationship." Ducky stated, not really expecting an answer.

"Why would McGee have to be worr-"Gibbs stopped as they reached the storage unit. He wanted to finish the conversation, but not when the others could hear his discussion.

Gibbs smiled as Abby seemed so enthralled with just unlocking the lock that she was practically beaming from ear to ear.

They followed Tony and McGee into the storage unit, which was bigger than they thought it, would be. There were tons of boxes that seemed to have not been touched in a long time.

Gibbs spotted a few boxes that had been moved recently and were open. He glanced in one as they passed them, they had some decorations. He had been surprised that Tony's place was so decorated.

They near the back of the storage area were a nicely finished wooden box that they saw held all more of the same kind of dishes.

"Where did you get all these dishes from?" Gibbs questions as he put his away. "You never had a really big family."

Gibbs and Ducky noticed the look that McGee gave Tony. They didn't know what to make of it, it seemed to be filled with concern, but why?

"It was from an old friend." Tony said, "He gave it to me a while ago."

Tony didn't elaborate and nobody seemed to notice anything odd about it. Gibbs did, looking at Ducky Gibbs found that he had noticed too.

McGee grabbed Tony's hand and intertwined their fingers and squeezed. Ducky and Gibbs walked a head of the others who were questioning Tony about what was all in the storage unit.

"As I was saying before," Gibbs asked continuing the conversation from before "Why would McGee be worried about his relationship with Tony. Tony is more loyal then anyone in the world."

"I wasn't saying that there was anything wrong with Anthony." Ducky said back, "I was just saying that with the way that Tony used to brag about his one night things and all the girls, I would feel insecure about my relationship too."

"Yeah, Tony always came off as a player type didn't he." Gibbs said, "Though, I know that he was just trying to keep a barrier up, make people think that he wasn't who he really is."

"Anthony is a big question sign isn't he." Ducky said.

"Yeah, but McGee is just as much as a question mark." Gibbs stated, "I've hardly heard about his family or what it was like for him when he was a kid."

"I wonder if Timothy and Anthony are more alike than we actually know." Ducky questioned, "Maybe not to the same extreme as Senior was, but still a gap in the family."

"Maybe." Gibbs pondered as they finished walking up the stairs to Tony's floor and waited for him to open the door to the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you enjoyed this little filler chapter. My writers block is basically gone, but I have one thing that is keeping me from having a good next chapter.<strong>

**Reviews are nice. ;D**


End file.
